


Do I Make You Shy?

by tinyyeosangie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Begging, Bottom Kang Yeosang, College, Dom Park Seonghwa, Dom/sub, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Seonghwa is a Tease, Slow Burn, Smut, Students, Sub Kang Yeosang, Teasing, Top Park Seonghwa, Verbal Humiliation, yeosang is shy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyyeosangie/pseuds/tinyyeosangie
Summary: Yeosang is shy and Seonghwa can't help but tease him.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here's another smut.
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tinyyoongi

Yeosang just wanted to have a peaceful day at College but so far everything that could go wrong had gone wrong. His alarm went off late, leaving no time for his morning shower and meaning that he's now running to class with his pink hair matted to his forehead from sweat. Nice. He's forgotten his umbrella on the only day for the past two weeks that it decides to rain and he feels like it couldn't get any worse. He runs up the steps in front of the College two at a time and stops quickly to shake his hair dry. He starts running again, making it halfway along the corridor before running headfirst into the chest of another guy. The coffee that was previously in the hands of the taller boy, is now all over the front of his white t-shirt. Yeosang swears and leans down to pick the guys' coffee cup off of the ground and hands him the remaining coffee back.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have been running in the corridor but I'm late for class and we have a test first thing." He apologises, head bowed low.

He feels a soft tap on his head and realises the other guy is petting his hair. 

"It's okay." A deep husky voice says. "I'm sorry about your shirt. I have a spare in my locker, I'll grab it for you."

Yeosang was just about to say 'Don't worry, it was my fault' but the elder boy was already running back with the shirt and dragging him into the men's bathroom. 

"Here." The elder boy said, passing the black t-shirt over to Yeosang. "Don't worry, I'll turn around."

He quickly changed his shirt and throws the soiled one into his backpack. The taller boy holds his hand out.

"Phone?"

Yeosang hands over his phone and the other boy hand it back. "Now you have my number, you can meet me tomorrow to give me my shirt back." He says with a sweet smile. "I'm Seonghwa by the way."

The smaller boy just stares back up at him with wide eyes and nods shyly. "Thank you." He bows and manages to make it to class only 10 minutes late. The teacher is less than understanding, but at least he doesn't have to spend the rest of the day wearing a coffee-stained t-shirt.

The day was going so slowly and Yeosang felt that the end of College couldn't come fast enough. His mind keeps flashing back to this morning and he can't help blushing at the thought of meeting up with Seonghwa tomorrow morning. He must have been deep in thought because the next thing he knows, a pen is hurtling its way across the classroom and hits him in the side of the head. He mutters a swear word under his breath and looks around to find the culprit. His eyes look with his friend Wooyoung and the blonde boy waves at him and motions a 'wake up' sign. Yeosang shakes his head at and mouths a swear word back at him. Wooyoung acts shocked and covers his face with his hand, causing them both to laugh. The blonde boy walks over to Yeosang, smiling brightly. 

"So, care to tell me why you keep dozing off in class? Has my little Sangie got a boyfriend?" Wooyoung teases, squishes Yeosang's cheeks in the process.

Yeosang sighs and glares back at him. "It's not about anyone, just overthinking things." A little white lie won't hurt he thinks. Wooyoung would never leave him alone with his teasing if he found out that Yeosang has a crush.

Wooyoung shrugs his shoulders and starts walking away. "Nevermind, I'll find out who it is sooner or later." He stops and turns back. "Is he hot?" Yeosang looks up with daggers in his eyes. "Okay, nevermind," Wooyoung says quickly, walking back to his seat.

After the last lesson, Yeosang gets a Whatsapp from Wooyoung.   
  
  
_Wooyoungie 3.32 pm_  
  
 _Hey, wanna meet up? My mum's working late tonight so we could play video games at mine_ 😘  
  
  
  
 _Sangie 3.33 pm_  
  
 _I'm just leaving the History block, where are you?  
_

 _  
  
Wooyoungie 3.33 pm  
  
Art block, I'll meet you 😜  
  
  
  
_Yeosang shoves his phone back into his jeans pocket just as he gets another Whatsapp message. This time it's from Seonghwa.  
  
  
  
 _Cutie you ran into 👉👈 3.34 pm  
  
I'll see you at 8.10 am outside Science block tomorrow  
  
  
  
Sangie 3.34 pm  
  
Okay, see you tomorrow. Thank you so much for earlier 😇  
_

 _  
  
Cutie you ran into 👉👈 3.34 pm  
  
No probs 👍   
  
  
  
_Yeosang just manages to put his phone back in his pocket as Wooyoung runs over to meet him.   
  
"Sorry, I underestimated how long it takes to get from Art to History. Nearly died running that far!" Wooyoung says through panting.  
  
-  
  
After a ten minute walk, they arrive at Wooyoung's house. Yeosang has been friends with Wooyoung since middle school so he knows that his mum has a lot of money but every time they go to his house, it still takes his breath away. It's a huge Victorian-style house that Wooyoung's grandparents left them in their will. Wooyoung has always been shy when discussing money and likes to keep it a secret that he is from a well off family. The best part is that where his mum is the CEO of a famous fashion company, she is hardly ever home and usually overseas so they can stay up as late as they want. His mum just sends him money as an allowance and lets him do what he wants. He has all the latest games and technology but rarely got to share it with anyone before he met Yeosang.  
  
They run straight upstairs to the gaming room and take snacks from the minibar. Wooyoung throws his bag on the corner of the floor and flops onto the bed.   
  
"Fornite?" The blond-haired boy says, his head cocked to the side.  
  
"Fortnite." Yeosang agrees, jumping onto the bed to lay next to Wooyoung.  
  
They spend the next 6 hours playing and don't even realise the time until Wooyoung gets up to get more food and sees that it's dark outside.  
  
"Shit." He mumbles. "Sorry, Sangie. I didn't realise it was so late. Do you want to sleep over and we can walk to College together in the morning?"  
  
Yeosang gets up and walks over to Wooyoung. "Sure, but can I be annoying and wash my clothes?"  
  
Wooyoung grabs a spare shirt and boxers for Yeosang to sleep in and tells him to get changes and he'll wash his clothes. Yeosang changes quickly and grabs his old clothes and his old coffee-stained shirt from the morning. Wooyoung looks at him strangely when Yeosang hands him two t-shirts but doesn't mention it. They play video games for another 3 hours and Wooyoung goes back downstairs to dry the washing in the tumble dryer. They both end up falling asleep at around 3 am.  
  
-  
  
The next morning, Wooyoung wakes up first and grabs the clothes out of the dryer, throwing them at Yeosang.   
  
"Time to get up, Sleeping Beauty." He yells, shaking the younger boy awake.  
  
Yeosang rolls over and grumbles back at him. They eventually get dressed and leave for College at 8 am, on time for once. He almost forgets about meeting Seonghwa until he gets a text at the College gates.  
  
  


_Cutie you ran into 👉👈 8.11 am  
_   
_Did you stand me up? 🥺_

_Sangie 8.11 am  
  
Sorry, I stayed at a friends house last night. I'll be there in a minute 😭  
  
  
  
_Yeosang looks up from his phone to see Wooyoung looking over his shoulder smirking.   
  
"Can I meet him too?" The blonde boy begs, pulling on Yeosang's sleeve.   
  
He sighs, puts his phone away and runs full pelt towards the Science block. He can hear Wooyoung yelling behind him. "That's not fair!" The second pair of footsteps get faster behind him and Yeosang runs through the Science block door, slamming it shut after him. He takes the t-shirt out of his bag and throws it at Seonghwa.

"No time to explain." He says, out of breath and still running with Wooyoung hot on his heels.

He makes it into the classroom and sits down, panting heavily. Wooyoung runs in soon after him.

"What the hell was that about?" He pants, flopping down next to the pink-haired boy. 

"Sorry, I had to run an errand." Yeosang shrugs his shoulders casually.

"Jesus, anyone would think you were doing a drug run or something. I've never seen you run so fast."   
  
Before Wooyoung can get any information from Yeosang, their professor walk into the room with a handful of paper to start the class. Wooyoung side-eyes Yeosang, but decides to leave it for now.


	2. Chapter 2

At the end of science class, Wooyoung blocks Yeosang's way to confront him. 

"What the hell was that about earlier?" He whispers, trying to get any information he can.

Yeosang just shrugs and picks up his bag, trying to push past the taller boy. A hand grabs onto his arm and pulls him back.

"Oh no you don't." Wooyoung pulls him closer and holds him there. "I'm not letting you go until you tell me what that was about."

Yeosang tries to distract Wooyoung by calling out the name of another classmate and taking the opportunity to run out the door. Wooyoung glares at the door Yeosang left through and sighs. He doesn't understand why Yeosang is acting out all of a sudden, but he's pretty sure it has something to do with the boy he was messaging this morning. Yeosang made it two steps out of the doorway before running face-first into someone's chest. He mumbles a quick apology and looks up to see Seonghwa smirking down at him.

"I thought we agreed before that you wouldn't be running in corridors anymore." The taller boy says, crossing his arms over his chest.

The pink-haired boy finds himself looking down out of embarrassment, his cheeks flushed pink. 

Seonghwa gently pets Yeosang's hair, ruffling it a little between his fingers. "Why do we keep meeting like this, hmm? Do you like me or something?"

Yeosang looks up wide-eyed and rosy-cheeked. He stutters out another apology, fumbling with his fingers. 

The older boy slides his hand from Yeosang's hair, down to his cheek and rubs it gently with his thumb. "I'm only teasing," He smiles and leans down to whisper in Yeosang's ear. "It's okay if you have a crush on me."

Yeosang thought his face couldn't get any redder, but he's just been proved wrong. The doors behind him open and Wooyoung walks out with a face like thunder. His eyes lock on his friend and a tall, handsome guy and it takes all of two seconds to realise this was what Yeosang had been trying to hide from him this morning. He smirks and waltzes over to the pair, one eyebrow raises as he looks between the two.

"So, are you guys dating?" 

Wooyoung's voice makes Yeosang jump and he stares at him like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Or, is he just a one night stand?" Wooyoung whispers into Yeosang's ear teasingly.

Thankfully Seonghwa speaks up first to explain the situation. "We only met yesterday. Your friend ran into me and my coffee spilt over his shirt so I lent him my spare one."

Wooyoung looks back to Yeosang, ready to scold him. "So that was why I had to do your washing at 9 pm last night!"   
  
Yeosang looks up at Wooyoung guiltily and Seonghwa just laughs at the situation.   
  
Wooyoung stares back at Yeosang. "Why did you want to hide him from me," He says, pouting a little. "Did you think I would make fun of you?"  
  
Yeosang lowers his head and nods quickly. Wooyoung pats him on the back.  
  
"Of course I'm going to tease you." He looks back over to Seonghwa. "Take care of him, he's shy," Wooyoung says before walking off to his next class, leaving the two alone.  
  
The pink-haired boy knows that his face is flushed pink and tries to hide it with his hands. He hears a soft laugh from Seonghwa and feels a hand lightly pet his head.

"Your friend is sweet," Seonghwa says, fixing Yeosang's now tousled hair. "And tell him not to worry, I'll look after you well."  
  
Yeosang bites his lip out of embarrassment, nods and tries to leave quickly. A hand on his arm pulls him back.   
  
"I'll walk you to your next class if that's okay with you," Seonghwa says, his voice soft and light.  
  
"Okay," Yeosang replies, his face only just returning to its normal golden brown.

It takes 3 minutes to walk to English class and Yeosang can't help but wish it took longer. Seonghwa turns to face Yeosang as they stand outside the door to his English class.   
  
"See you tomorrow, I have two exams in an hour so I won't be able to meet you after class."   
  
Yeosang looks up shyly, thanks him and walks into his class. Seonghwa smiles as he watches Yeosang leave. He feels like he has already fallen for the younger boy even though they only met yesterday. Seonghwa always had a certain type of person that he would like to date, but meeting Yeosang has changed it. He had only previously dated popular girls that stood out for the way they looked and dressed, he had never thought about dating a guy until now. But if the pink-haired boy keeps smiling at him like that with his blushing cheeks, then Seonghwa doesn't know what he'll do.


	3. Chapter 3

Yeosang just wants to curl up in a ball out of embarrassment. He can't believe that Wooyoung has found out about his crush on Seonghwa and just knows that he won't get left alone until he admits it. He doesn't even know whether Seonghwa actually likes him, or just enjoys seeing him blush from the teasing. He secretly hopes that it's the first option. His phone suddenly rings and he rushes over to his study desk to answer it, almost tripping over his tabby cat on the way. Without checking the caller ID, he answers it.

"What do you want?" He sighs, expecting it to be Wooyoung who always likes to call him after school to play video games.

He hears a small intake of breath through the phone and a slightly husky voice reply. "Sorry, I'll call back at a different time."

He just realises who it is in time to stop them from hanging up.

"Seonghwa!" He exclaims, then coughs to try and mask his excitement. "Sorry, I thought it was someone else."  
  
He hears the other boy laugh and imagines how pretty he would look. 

"Did you want to go and see a movie? I know it's late notice, we could go tomorrow if you like." 

Yeosang feels his cheeks flush and bites his lip out of habit. "Sure, tomorrow is good." He tries to keep his voice level so that Seonghwa won't hear how nervous he is.

Seonghwa smiles on the other end of the phone and crosses his legs underneath him. "Can I have your address or did you want to meet somewhere else?" 

The younger boy quickly replies with his address and Seonghwa agrees to pick him up at 10 am as it's a Saturday tomorrow. He tries to remain calm as he says goodbye and as soon as he has hung up the phone, he flops backwards onto his bed. Yeosang can't believe Seonghwa wants to spend time with him, if Wooyoung knew about this then he would tease him no end. He spends the next 30 minutes flicking through all the t-shirts in his wardrobe and sighing. He wants to ask Wooyoung for help on what to wear, but he knows that the boy will spend the next few hours sending his endless messages asking if they're going on a date and all sorts of questions that he doesn't know how to answer. Eventually, he settles for plain black t-shirt, a dark blue and black checked shirt, black skinny jeans and Vans. He lays them out on top of his gaming chair, so all that's left to do is shower in the morning. 

It takes him hours to fall asleep and even then, it's broken sleep. He doesn't know why he's so worried, it's not like Seonghwa is asking him out on a date. But he can't help but feel he wants to impress Seonghwa as he's a year older than him. He messages Wooyoung in the morning to tell him that he'll be out all day with his mum and to not call him. Wooyoung sends back a sulky face but quickly messages again afterwards with an 'okay' sign. He showers quickly and uses a hairdryer to dry his hair. Just as he's picking up his phone, a text comes through.  
  
 _Cutie you ran into 👉👈 9.57 am_  
  
Hey, I'm outside 😎

_Sangie 9.57 am_

_Omw 🤗_

Yeosang grabs his wallet and shoves it into his back pocket and puts his phone into the other one. He steps outside and sees Seonghwa leaning against his car, phone in hand and legs crossed. He can't help but wonder how someone can be so casually attractive. His thoughts are interrupted when the blonde-haired boy looks up and Yeosang waves, running over to meet him. Seonghwa smiles and pets his head.

"I didn't know you had a car!" Yeosang exclaims as he climbs into the passenger seat.

Seonghwa looks over and says "I don't bother driving it to College, it's only a ten-minute walk and there's never any parking spaces anyway."

"What movie are we going to see?" Yeosang says, his eyes lighting up a little.

Seonghwa smiles back at him. "I was thinking we could watch Avengers: Endgame if you wanted, or there are other movies if you prefer something else."

Yeosang smiles widely. "I really want to watch Endgame, I was going to watch it with Wooyoung but he keeps cancelling on me.

The elder boy starts up the engine and puts his arm over the back of Yeosang's seat to see out to reverse. Yeosang feels his body curl in on itself a little and he bites his lip nervously. Seonghwa must have picked up on his nerves and tries to comfort him.

"We don't have to go if you're nervous, I know that we only met a few days ago. I won't be hurt, I promise."

Yeosang looks up at Seonghwa while he's driving. "I want to go with you." He says, his voice so quiet it's almost a whisper.

Seonghwa just about manages to hear and smiles sweetly over at him. "Okay, only if you're sure."

The younger boy nods quickly and stuffs his hands between his legs to try and calm his nerves.

Seonghwa mumbles 'so cute' under his breath and lets out a small laugh when Yeosang blushes from the comment.  
  
It only takes 15 minutes to get to the cinema and they ride the escalator together to reach the main shopping floor. The whole floor is packed with people out on the weekend. Seonghwa senses Yeosang's nerves and reaches to hold his hand to pull him through the crowd to reach the cinema entrance. He's still holding Yeosang's hand as they walk up to the ticket booth. Seonghwa looks over to ask Yeosang if he wants any snacks when he sees the light pink tink across the younger boys nose and cheeks. He looks down, seeing their hands still entwined and laughs. 

"Aigoo, are you blushing because I'm holding your hand?" Seonghwa says, teasingly.

Yeosang pouts a little and pulls his hand away. "I'll buy the snacks if you get the tickets, or we can do it the other way around."

Seonghwa smirks and orders the tickets and grabs the snacks before heading to Screen 4 for the viewing of Endgame. They picked two seats right at the back and in the middle of the row for the best view of the screen. Yeosang places half of the snacks on his lap and the other half on Seonghwa's. The lights start to dim, preparing for the start of the movie. Seonghwa leans over and whispers to Yeosang's ear.  
  
"Are you scared of the dark?" His breath tickles his ear, making him shudder.

"I'm not scared," Yeosang whispers back, his lips accidentally brushing Seonghwa's cheek.

Seonghwa takes the opportunity to tease him again. "I can hold your hand if you want."

Yeosang pouts and distracts himself by opening the snacks so that they wouldn't make a rattling noise during the film. Seonghwa reaches over to grab a packet of sweets that have started sliding off of Yeosang's lap and accidentally grabs Yeosang's thigh with the packet. The younger boy jumps and looks accusingly over at Seonghwa.

"Sorry," He whispers. "I didn't mean to."  
  
Yeosang is glad that it's dark so that Seonghwa can't see just how red his face is.


	4. Chapter 4

Yeosang spends the rest of the movie trying to calm himself down. One of the hottest guys' he's ever met is sat next to him and just touched his thigh. He closes his eyes and clenches his legs shut when he feels the elder boy gently rub the inside of his thigh as an apology. 

Seonghwa can't help but chuckle at Yeosang's shyness. "He's so cute." He mutters to himself.

The next 2 hours and 20 minutes were spent in silence, only adding to the already tense atmosphere. When the lights come back on, Yeosang quickly grabs all the rubbish and rushes down the stairs to put them in the bin. Seonghwa grabs his hoodie and follows him, taking the stairs three at a time. He pulls Yeosang's shirt sleeve and the younger boy almost trips over in shock. 

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Seonghwa says, the disappointment clear in his voice.

Yeosang lowers his head and stares down at the floor. "I'm sorry." He mutters. "It's embarrassing."

The blonde-haired boy pets Yeosang's hair to comfort him. "Don't be sorry, if you feel uncomfortable then I'd rather you tell me so I don't get the wrong idea."

Yeosang quickly looks up and stutters through his sentence. "No-no that's not what I meant. It's-" He bites his lip and slightly fidgets with his fingers.

"It's what?" Seonghwa says, removing his hand from Yeosang's hair and putting both hands in his pockets. He cocks his head and looks down at the smaller boy.

"You're pretty," Yeosang whispers, his eyes fluttering closed in embarrassment.

Seonghwa laughs loudly and gently cups Yeosang's face with his hands. He bends his back so that he's at eye level with him and stares into his eyes. "You think I'm pretty?"

Yeosang stutters as he tried to make a sentence. Seonghwa smirks quickly and runs his hands through his own hair in mock despair. 

"Aish, what am I going to do with you." He teases, grabbing Yeosang's hand and gently rubbing his thumb over the smaller boys' thumb.

\-----

Wooyoung sighs, flopping back into the gaming chair behind him. He's tried calling Yeosang 4 times and it won't go through. Maybe Yeosang is having fun without him he thinks, he just wanted to ask him to play but he won't answer his damn phone. He thinks about walking to Yeosang's house instead, he grabs his hoodie and is just about to head out the door when his phone rings.

"Yah!" Wooyoung yells down the phone. "What the hell is this?"

Yeosang apologises on the other end of the phone and quickly explains that he was busy.

"Busy with what? What could possibly be more important to you than me!" Wooyoung exclaims, dramatic as ever.

"I went out with Seonghwa." Yeosang mutters, just loudly enough for Wooyoung to hear.

A loud screech echoes through the phone and Yeosang wishes he'd never said anything.

"You went on a date with Seonghwa?"

"It wasn't really a-" Yeosang starts to reply before getting cut off. 

Wooyoung throws his hoodie onto the floor and collapses on the bed. "Is he still with you? Did you guys have fun? Oh my god, did you kiss?" 

Yeosang sighs. "We didn't kiss, we just went to watch a movie. It was his idea."

"So he asked you out?"

"Not exactly," Yeosang answers sheepishly.

"Aish." Wooyoung yells in frustration."Where are you guys, I'm coming down."

Yeosang tries to calm Wooyoung down. "Seonghwa's gone, he dropped me off at home about ten minutes ago. My phone was switched off at the cinema and I forgot to switch it on until I got back."

"I can't believe it," Wooyoung exclaims. "The hottest guy in College takes you to see a movie and you don't even think he likes you. Not even a little bit?"

"Well-"

"Well?"

Yeosang fidgets with the rip in his jeans. "He held my hand."

"God, you guys are so cute. I'm jealous, but also happy for you, but mainly I can't believe he hasn't asked you out." Wooyoung says, sighing. "Do you want him to?"

The younger boy smiles to himself. "I like him, Wooyoung. He's really sweet."

"Alright, I'm hanging up. If he doesn't make the first move then I'll have to teach you how to do it."

"Wait, wha-" Yeosang says, just as Wooyoung hangs up.

Wooyoung chuckles to himself. If Seonghwa wasn't going to do it, then he'll just have to help Yeosang instead.


End file.
